


Mortal Sunflower Demon!AU | NSFW

by threeandthirteen



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Creampie, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Ejaculation, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Stalking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeandthirteen/pseuds/threeandthirteen
Summary: Bon finds himself in a in a pickle after becoming the desire to a very starved demon.





	1. Chapter 1

Hands still clammy from the uncomfortable pinch in the True Cross library he’d escaped only a short bit ago. Bon was left with an odd knot in his stomach that didn’t dissipate. Even on the storming walk back to his dorm. Somehow it worsened. 

Setting his books down on his desk. Bon took a step back wiping his palms on his trousers, “What was that idiots problem?!” A flash of the silver tongued woman, student, loitering troublemaker? No idea who she even was! But her deal with getting in his personal space as the exwire tried to do his research pissed him off. Pissed him off and left the lingering sensation of her fingertips dancing up his arm as she’d plucked the book from his hand. Was he flustered? How? Hardly anyone got the better of him and certainly not some intrusive onlooker. 

Still though. Drifting back to the thought of the stranger’s soft touch, the sweet flowery musk that coiled around him as they stood alone in the aisle. Her silken voice entrancing him to just stand there as she wrapped around his senses like a snake. Horribly intoxicating when it had happened and Bon felt the flutter in his chest accompanying the knot gripping in his stomach. 

“My my my, seems you really can’t handle yourself after such little confrontation can you~”

That voice.

Bon spun around with his jaw dropping before he could really register it. In some such way the one who’d flustered him in the library not only found her way into his locked dorm, but she was clothed in something entirely different than in the library. 

“Now what’s that look for~” Her lips peeled back in a smirk that dare not hide the pointed canines behind her lips. One step forward and she brought a porcelain hand up her belly along the sheer fabric hardly covering anything under it’s white mesh, “You didn’t expect my hunt to finish off in the library did you little one~?”

“Wh-How the hell did you get in here?!” Bon swallowed the dryness in his mouth. Brown eyes doing their best not to look at the full figured woman shrouded in shimmering opalescent tulle. Heat in his cheeks Bon was still a man of principle and this individual was clearly not a student, “Th-This is private dorms for True Cross students only! Y-You need to leave right now or-”

Choking up his words suddenly she pressed her hardly clothed body into the taller exwire with that wicked smile only broadening with her delicate touch running up his chest, “Oh but you don’t understand little one, I’ve been hunting for the right one. So picky but worth the wait. You look-” She licked her lips, locking her slate eyes with his, “Delicious~” 

His eyes widened. Stumbling back Bon tripped over his heel about to take a header right back into his desk. Swooped in the nameless woman jerked him up short just a minute inch before he’d hit the back of his head. Once more her grin grew and Bon had to stifle the knot in his stomach that was conspicuously moving lower regardless of what he wanted, “You- You’re not human-” 

Correct deduction on the human’s part. But she wasn’t going to throw the game away this quickly. Pulling him back up by a fistful of his school uniform. She got him on two feet when the woman reached up to cup the flustered exwires cheek in her palm, “And if I’m not? Who’s going to stop the fun now?”

Far more truth than he wanted to hear from her arrogant mouth. Perhaps even if she was just going to up and leave now didn’t mean he’d run off to tell someone. What was the gain in that? Just to have someone laugh at his fantasy that seemed more or less like a horny scenario Shima would conjure up. Thinking he ran his tongue over his bottom lip trying to turn the tables at least to not be the complete victim, “...Show me your true form demon. We both know this is a game to you so cut the crap.”

Fake as it was she still ushered in a more 'abashed' expression at the demand being made by her human prey. An indulgence though as she hated this cramped form, “Demon? Now such a harsh word for a creature of light~ But, you’ve played along so well now.” Her latent touch disappeared from his jawline just as she took a step back. Bon fighting his best not to show the shiver it sent up his spine. Somehow she knew though and it only fueled her cocky words, “For you little one~”

Her step backwards was far more sure footed than his was. Fluffing up her massive mane of golden ringlets. Bon didn’t know what to expect short of horror. Quite the opposite though. From behind her the unfolding of massive white feathered wings. Beautiful downy ivory wings expanding three times the size of her body. Nearly touching the opposing sides of his dorm. If it wasn't cramped before by her presence. Now it was even worse. 

Thinking that was the end of it. Her bountiful head of curls only gave way to a set of gnarly grand horns. As pale as her wings and curved into a perfect circle. Set perfectly on her head like a crown of power. Hardly leaving a reaction for the slender tail tuffed with golden fur at the tip that swished lazily behind her. When all was said and done what stood before him was nothing short of a ethereal terror now taller than when she came in.

Refluffing her hair and bringing the mass of it in front of her like some pouty renaissance painting, his intruder looked more like a Vatican bound angel than a demon. Wanting not to be fooled he found it more of a struggle staring on at the being all but smug in her bare presence in his dorm. Unfathomably less cladded with giant wings now than when she’d came in with sheer tulle. Peaked in his onlooking eyes that didn’t hide the fact he was gorging on her existence fueled the devil inside, “Have you ever touched a demon~?”

Baffled by the thought Bon blinked rapidly trying to regain his composure or what was left of it, “I- I uh- You’re- You can’t be a demon-”

“Oh~?” Her purr sent a torrent of stomach churning tightness inside him that was starting to drift further south the closer she got, “Because I’m not a ragged beast of the night I must be lying? Ohoho little one, things are not as black and white as you humans like to think~” 

Before his rebuttal came forth. She took Bon’s wrist with the firm intent of tracing his hand along the bulk of her horn. Only solidifying how real she was in fact was. It reflected in his eyes with the awe inspired fear and desire for more mixed behind his puzzled and pinched brow. Almost as fueling as the real reason she came. Almost.

“Touch~ Explore~ Seems you have missed fighting us all this time little one~” Her hand guided his broad calloused hands still felt every bump and groove to her cusped horns. It only took a little guidance before he was moving on his own. She trilled triumphantly with the spellbound boy. 

Speaking too soon Bon jerked his hand back and snarled at her, "Demon! I will not have you-"

"Have me what~?" She cooed not threatened by his stand of courage. Doing the opposite as his gravelly demands made her ruffle her feathers in a full body shiver, "Oh yes~ The more you fight it, the worse I want you~ It's been ages since I found a human to resist me~"

Taking a step forward forced the exwire to take one back. She smirked as his eyes had given up to stay locked with hers. Instinct was instinct even in the face of fear. Bon was searing the image of her naked body in his mind against every reasonable thought he had. The perfect opportunity for the taller demon to knock him down on his bed.   
Even in her shrouded state she would have been stronger. But letting lose in the confines of this teenage boy's room only quenched her hunger more. Pouncing on him before he even had a chance to react. The demon licked her lips as she had one arm on each side. Pinning him under her with not only that grand expanse of wings. But also her body.   
"Look at you~ So much stress~" She cooed with a ginger touch down his chest. Curling her fingers just so the sharpest part of her nails could snag each and every button of his shirt, "Let me fix that~ We wouldn't want to risk a possession because you're, vulnerable, now would we little exwire~"

Bon tried to push her touch away. But found it as useless as it was in the library. Spellbound by her, he tried to advert his eyes from her naked form hovering over him, "...a-at least tell me your name demon."

"Demon? Ouch~" Faux heartache in hearing him tag her with that nasty title again. Short lived she sunk down to the obvious bulge in his slacks. Tongue darting over her lips, the demon palmed him gently to savor the inherit buck and grind to his hips even though he tried to fight it. Humans were always so predictable. Partially ignoring his demand. She smiled freeing his length from the confines of both school slacks and troublesome undergarments. Her chest swelled with a deep breath finally getting a look at what she'd pinned over the last few weeks watching him. Licking her lips once more she bowed her head down just so those cerise lips gave a ghost kiss over the tip of his cock, "...silly human and their names, for now, you can just call me Kazuko~"

Bon couldn't get a speck of a word out before she engulfed his cock in her wanting mouth. Even if he wanted to he couldn't fight the buck in his hips when she swallowed him down to his base. The inadvertent reaction to grab her horns as the demon buried her nose down in his bush of untrimmed pubes was the worse idea he had. She hummed merrily on his cock the moment his hands gripped her horns. Inhuman tongue swirling around his entire length as her throat closed around his tip. It was all too much for even one with a will of iron. Hardly thirty seconds into the vacuum like suction she'd come down onto him with had him tensing and cursing under his breath with the knot in his stomach releasing. 

"S-Shit-" Bon's hips buckled and his legs stiffened just as the mind blowing orgasm washed over him in one lump sum. Not once did she stop slurping up every drop of cum spilling into her mouth. Hungrily taking each drop as his grip on her horns waned and he melted back into the bed.

Finally bringing her well used lips up and off his cock. Leaving him clean and dry as the moment she went down on him. The hungry demon looked up at him between his legs as she licked her lips, "So much little one~" She leaned up and stole a kiss from the dazed exwire before he had a chance to refuse it. Even that she took over without hesitation. Forcing him to taste the mixture of his cum and her spit still lingering on her lips. Until the breath was stolen from his lungs and she had to let him breath. Watching him hungrily under her see brushed her lips against his neck, "I'm still hungry~"

A little breathless he tried to shake his head and push here away, "No- No hold on I just-"

Without warning she sunk her teeth into his shoulder. Deep enough it yanked him from the pre-orgasmic delight fogging his mind and right back into the reality of the demon's mercy he found himself at. The muscle in his body jumped to life. All for nothing as he couldn't overpower the angelic terror.

"Just a little something~" She brought her face up with the streak of his blood across the corners of her mouth, "So the other demons don't take a liking to sloppy seconds~"

Words alarming him Bon blinked shaking his head to the entire slough of words out of her mouth, "Other demons- No get off me! Enough!" 

"Oooo yes~ Fight more~" She purred enticed by his spitfire all over again. Mashing her bare chest down onto him and pushing her hips back only left the fleeting sensation of the warmth between her legs hover over his already over sensitive cock. 

Bon froze. 

Staring up at her, he understood what she meant by still hungry. At her mercy the demon used her previously complacent tail to curl around the base of his cock. Aiding her to ease herself over his tip. Enjoying the view of the stunned exwire beneath her. 

In no more time than it took to take a breath. She had his cock buried to the hilt in her sopping cunt. Trilling happily her entire body quaked with a pleasurable shiver that sent her wings fluttering outward. Bon gurgling back a throaty moan with the addition of his hands finding her hips. Fistfuls of her thighs just to give him something stable to grab onto with the rush of unfamiliar pleasure through his body. Like a burst of light he wasn't even ready when she moved. No other choice but to take it the moment the demon began grinding herself on his cock. 

"Oooo yes~ Just what I've been needing~" Dragging her nails along his chest. Tearing whole after whole in the white button down. She didn't care and he was too far gone to even register it. Her wings less of a hindrance than the human first thought. As she maneuvered herself expertly on his cock while Bon did his best to cling to his sanity in the form of his death grip on her thighs. 

"K-Kazuko-" Bon hardly managed past his clenched teeth. His body reacting on its own. Making the exwire wonder if this was what possession really felt like. 

"Oh already~" Her pout was composed and nothing like his plea to her as he was losing control. She bent down so that her leverage was given up. If only slightly. Amassing a tangle of his brown curls in her grasps the demon slowly encouraged the human to take on the motions. Until the stillness he'd been was replaced with Bon raggedly slamming his hips up into her. Desperation in each thrust as he clutched to her bodice. There was no rhyme or reason to his fucking but his own pleasure. She smiled against his cheek. Purring and praising him to come even closer to the edge of nothingness. Teaching him would come later. Now was meant for breaking him.

"S-Shit!" Bon grunted one thrust too late to his own orgasm. He didn't think twice burying his face in the mass of blonde curls as his orgasm swept over him. Even thinking less as his cock twitched inside the demon. Filling her with every creamy drop of pent up cum he hardly ever released. Breathing heavily the exwire found his arms too tired to move and body too numb to react. Collapsed in a mess under her left Bon panting as she rose up. Enjoying the sensation of his cum oozing out from around his softening cock. 

Chuckling lightly to herself she drew a soft touch down his chest, praising him, "Beautifully done little one~" He closed his eyes gulping at the shiver that ran down his spine with her words. Knowing the human was wrapped around her finger now. The hunt had come to end end. Now the training would ensue.


	2. Bon Adjusts to Having a Demon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjust is a lose term at best. Bon finds that out the hard way.

Sprawled out on the twin sized mattress really reminded the demon how much she loathed anything but her giant feather down bed located somewhere between the hellish nothingness of Assiah and Gehenna. Really this bed didn't fit her. About two feet too short. Narrow and unable to fit her wings comfortably. She kept bumping her horns against the wall above his pillow. It was a disgrace to even find herself here. Alas though her she lay. Nude as the birth of christ. Fluffing up her hair and watching her prize busy himself around the room while obviously avoid eye contact. 

"...Do humans really need to get up this early?" Kazuko yawned loudly like an irked feline reclaiming the attention in the room. Her arms extending above her head as she did so. And even her toes curling as the naked demon smacked her jaws and hardly re positioned herself on the cramped space, "Come back to bed~"

"I'm going to be late for class," Bon grumbled with his back to her, "I already overslept for my morning workout I don't need-"

"Workout!" She pounced on the word she knew, "I can help you with that little one~" Her words just as despicable as her actions. She was on him in a matter of seconds. Wrapping unappreciated arms around his waist. Lips making contact with his neck. Her hips pressing up against his back side as the demon untastefully and brutishly ground herself on him. A satisfied purr following her parted lips, "If last night wasn't enough lets go another round~ Or another hundred~" 

"No!" Bon pried her iron grip from him like he was escaping a death trap, "No absolutely not! Never again you demon!"

"Awww," Her bottom lip quivered as she plopped down the ground in a pouty squat. That dexterous tail giving her away flicking back and forth around her ankles like an ansty feline, "But...You liked it, don't tell me you-" 

"You broke in to my dorm!" Bon squawked only able to keep his eyes off the nude demon crouched before him by shoving his attention to the opposing side of the room, "That was it! We're done!"

"N'aww, don't say that little one~" She purred with her wings furrowing out as she looked up at him hungrily, "I want so much more~ You taste even better than I first thought~" Inching forward with his eyes averted, a sly Kazuko opened her maw and gently latched onto the crotch of his pants. Fabric and all. Batting beautiful blue eyes up at him when Bon freaked out down at her. 

"I- What are you- Get off me!" Bon roared. Fearful of those fangs he'd encountered once before. She wasn't biting hard but unsure what a sudden movement would do. When his hands went to her horns to steer her in a different direction, his frisky pest of a demon opened her mouth further to engulf his clothed crotch. No hiding the growing erection now with her face grinding into his lap.

"Mmhmphhmm~" Inaudible mumble from her full mouth as the demon remained connected at his zipper height. Bon's face growing more flushed by the passing seconds. With her warm lips seeping drool into his slacks. Accompanied by the hum of her muffled words against him. The half erection he hid all morning was now standing at the demon's attention. 

Grunting as he tensed and partially bent over Bon fought off the ludicrous urge this horror was inciting. No time to indulge even in the humanly thought when he was this late. Worse off with this demon trying his nerve at every step. She batted her eyes adoringly at him like there was no wrong in the world she was doing. All while her mouth closed tighter and he gripped her horns even tighter with the faint sensation of her fangs pressing into his covered cock. 

"...f-fuck-" He groaned through clench teeth. Caught in a steel trap there was no place to go now. And she was to blame. 

Fumbling with shaky hands, the human could hardly bat her face away from his crotch when he went to unfasten his buckle. Giddy in her success. Kazuko through open her wings with a cherished trill that she'd won. Bon hissed at her peppy attitude but didn't get to be the sour puss long. The moment his button snapped free she was a frenzied mess. 

Yanking his pants down only to get Bon to swat at her gruff touch with a scolding no. She took it all in stride getting to treasure the sight of his cock springing up against the soft fabric of his sweater. Hungrily licking her lips it was a lung forward as she took every inch of his cock into her mouth.

"Mm-! Easy! Easier-" Bon grunted just trying to pull himself back off her rigorous attention with the leverage of her horns.

"Mmphier?" She mumbled with her mouthful. Blinking a little confused she slowly drew her lips off his cock. Milking a moan and she saw what he meant about being easier. Taking the time. She slowly curled her fingers around the base of his cock. Admiring it a little more than the previous night in her heat fueled lust. Now though it was satiaged enough to perhaps go about it a different way. 

Diligent about it. She pressed her lips up against the underside of his uncut cock. Enjoying the dirty groan he still tried to stifle. Attentive in her watch of his reactions meant she just had to see what the addition of her tongue would do. 

Bon's hips bucked the moment her inhuman tongue swished over and curled around his cock. Pulling back his foreskin as she pressed into swallowing him up gingerly now. Swathing his length in warmth just as her mouth engulfed him. A rutting groan in the back of his throat with how indescribable it felt. When his eyes fluttered open it was the biggest mistake. 

Eyes hungrily latched up onto his contorted face. Bon inhaled sharply with the knot of his stomach coming back ten fold. Unblinking she kept her tongue curled around him even as her mouth moved up and along his shaft. Spellbound to watch her move in such a way. Not once pulling away for a breath or to spew some dumb ass comment. Her attention locked in on pleasuring him like it was the only thing she could do. 

Caught up in watching the demon work him over like her mouth was made for it. Bon lost control of the growing knot in his stomach. Without warning he didn't break eye contact when his orgasm washed over him. Her mouth not stopping either. Knuckles white as he struggled not to drop to the ground. Bon shuddered in conjunction of the low growl leaving past his lips as spurts of cum painted the back of her throat. 

Unlike before where she swallowed every last drop hungrily. His demon pulled back just as the last twitching sensation of his orgasm smeared a bit of cum on her lips. A hitch in his breath seeing her lip tainted with his seed. Bon stood motionless with her horns still in his grasp trying to regain some senses of what just happened. 

Gulping down the reminiscent flavor, the demon never broke eye contact with the exwire when she swipped her tongue over his cum. Greedily cleaning it all up down her endless maw. Quiet happy about her achievement it was her words that broke his trance, "Delicious as before! Now lets-"

"No!" Bon scrambled to pull his pants back up. Still mind numbing unaware of anything but the orgasmic pleasure washing through his tense body, "I'm late! I'm already late for one thing I won't be late for more! Go away demon! I've got class and-"

"Ooo class!" She sprung up from where she was crouched, "I'll come!"

"Like hell you will! You need to go away!" He tried to push her aside. Mostly struggling with her mass of wings.

"Oh I can't now," She spoke so matter of factly Bon stopped his hustle to look at her horrified, "I told you. I marked you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Wh-No- You can't- No you need to get out! I have school!" 

"I'll come!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

Wasting precious time Bon looked from his bedside clock to the door he wasn't making it out any sooner arguing with her. A strict call on what to do. Finally it broke him. He had no choice in the matter with the clock striking one, "Fine...But you need to put some clothes on!" Bon demanded, face riddled with blush he knew wouldn't go away even if she was to dress herself. One last look at he pointed at her wings, "And put those things away! I don't need anyone knowing I've got a demon following me!"


	3. Bon Doesn't Adjust to Having a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Three: Bon learns multi tasking in class is a skill he might need tinkering with still.

All the eyes were on him. Not just Shima and Konekomaru. Not just Rin looking back gawking at him. Or even Izumo's sneer when he came in and sat down like everything was normal. The straw that really broke the camels back, Yukio coming in with his nose in the latest quizzes to hand back until he turned to address the class and got the shock of his career in his own classroom.

"...Um, Mr. Suguro," Yukio paused to push up his glasses unsure he was seeing the woman seated beside him on the other side of the desk with a chair she clearly stole from the desk behind them, "Do you realize..."

Bon buried his face in his crossed arms across his desk knowing exactly what his teacher was going to say, "...yes."

Confused and more than a little concerned. Yukio had his eyes glued on the exwire and his unannounced guest just like everyone else. He was at least offering a little more than simply staring, "That's uh- I'm not sure- Do you want me to take care of that Suguro?"

"No!" Red in the face Bon quickly denoted his instructors help. Fearful if she wasn't gone in one piece the less than school appropriate version of her would come. Worse off if that mouth started spewing his secrets in front of everyone, "No, no it's alright. She's- I'm dealing with it I promise sir."

Skeptical about that Yukio did notice no one in class was taking their eyes off the gorgeous female. Making him wonder if any of them caught on that she wasn't human. Though she sincerely wasn't causing a stir. Simply sat politely with a beaming smile on her face and her hands in her lap. Wonderful behaviours for a demon really. Yukio almost had the audacity to ask Bon how he got them to behave so well. Maybe using his technique on Rin if they proved this useful. Still this was a distraction for class and he couldn't have it. Even for one of his top students regards.

"Well, then I need you both to move to the back," Yukio pointed to the free table two behind Shima and entirely unused all year long, "For today, and, until this-" He gestured to the smiling demon certainly not age appropriate in the school uniform she was in, "Gets figured out." 

Slouched into his chair Bon could feel Shima's and Rin's eyes boring holes into him and his guest like it was going out of style. How he thought coming to class with this problem was a good idea. Bon struggled obeying his teacher's request until Yukio turned back around from the chalkboard and looked at him expectant to move. Groaning inwardly Bon gathered his things to schlep himself into the back like a tried and true delinquent. 

Blinking confused at the move, his little demon partner looked around boggled for a moment. Saw him move towards the back and was quick to follow. Immediately picking up the chair she had moved to sit in. Until Bon glared at her to drop it. Kazuko letting it go with a clatter into the classroom floor. If his face wasn't red enough before now everything between his ears was crimson. Shima snickered under his breath at his misfortune. 

Taken as a threat Bon's fixated demon made like she was going to choke the laughter out of the disrespectful boy. Quick to hiss at her and point at the back seat Bon's temple twitched irate at this scenario not needing to get any worse. Like a switch she placated right back to his needs and followed him like a lost puppy to the back desk. Mr. Okumura had waited to see them seated but only a moment more before turning back to the blackboard to catch up on the slightly skewed lesson plans. 

At least settled down in the back meant Bon could let out a long with held breath. Maybe back here was better. At least now if anyone turned around they'd get the wrath of Yukio. Which seemed to be worse than their need to stare at Bon's odd show and no tell 'friend'. All the peace of mind he had was shattered in less than the two seconds after sitting down.

Jumping right into knocking his knees into the underside of the desk. Bon almost screamed when he felt an unwelcome touch on his thigh. Shooting a death glare at his desk partner. A complacent Kazuko was simply staring off towards the front of the classroom. Her hand another story. 

"...What are you doing?!" Bon stammered under his breath. Each time he tried to push her hand away, the demon would either lace their fingers together. Or simply allow him to push here away to return seconds later with the wandering touch up his thigh. She turned a blank stare at him like she had no idea what he was fussing about. The exwire did his best to gesture subtly at the woman's doing like he really had to show her what was wrong. Still though she blinked wildly unaware or not he had no idea. 

"You're really tense," Kazuko tilted her head exuberantly enough that he got an unneeded whiff of the intoxicating flowery musk that inhumanly clung to her. Instantly Bon shuddered hating himself for enjoying it so much. Especially in class. But the demon was unphased by his trance when her hand crept up closer to the crotch of his pants. Pleasantly and expectantly the half hard on she already inflicted him on with just a simple whiff of her musk. Training going for her little human so much better than she could have planned. His loud mouth said one thing. While his body betrayed him at every step of the way. 

Utterly lax about it when she leaned into the desk. Kazuko turned a little so the top three buttons of her blouse bowed out enough to give a good size window the the absent nature of a bra. Smiling sweetly her hand traced small unobtrusive circles around the zipper of his slacks, "I haven't caused a scene once. I could have, really, I could have eaten that boys heads off."

"You are not killing my friend!" Bon condemned her piss poor excuse of good behavior under a harsh whisper. Trying desperately to advert his eyes from the wonderful view of cleavage she was purposely cursing him with. This was a bad idea. He knew it. Why did he let his guard down like this.

"Suguro!" Yukio's shrill call shattered the haze Bon found himself slipping into. Jerking his attention up he didn't give a second thought to push her wandering hand away after his teacher had called on him. 

"Y-Yes sir!" Bon's voice wavered when a sly hand brushed up against the zipper of his hands. Glancing over at Kazuko she wasn't even looking at him. Instead merrily focussed forward like she was attending cram class. And not ruining his life.

Yukio tapped the scripture he'd noted on the board, "Care to tell me the verse that follows this fatal incantation?"

Tested for all his will power when he realized between Shima's body and Konekomaru's in front of him, Mr. Okumura was sincerely unaware of the under the table dealings he was affected with. Will of iron meant Bon cleared his throat and began recounting the verse he knew by heart. Each syllable and vowel leaving his mouth meant his friendly demon rubbed her hand further up his pants. Stomach tensing and his voice seizing as her warm hands slipped under his shirt. One last line and he'd be in the clear. Tested to the absolute limit when she made to free his hard cock before he finished his verse. Absolutely foiled Bon jumped to his feet with the last word. Thanking his teacher and excusing himself real quick for a personal matter. All eyes converged on him when Bon yanked the beauty from her seat and drug her by her wrist out of the room.   
No one pursed them. That he was glad. But Bon still toted her up to the fifth level men's restroom. One he knew hardly anyone stopped to use. A moment of self conflict bringing a female into the mens room. It couldn't last when nothing was satiating his need. 

Slamming the stall door shut and fumbling with the lock. Bon whirled around as the demon was chuckling to herself very pleasantly about the field trip he'd taken her on, "Ehehe little one I thought we had to go to class what in Assiah are we doing-"

"Get down on your knees," Bon instructed half way through shoving her down in the cramped stall. Wide eyed not because of the mistreatment but because of dire demand. The ethereal being obeyed of her own choosing as she found he might have won a bit of an award for his handling during class. 

Purring happily to herself Kazuko fluffed out her hair and allowed her horns to reform in the privacy of their cramped stall. Winking up at him knowing the exwire did enjoy the demonic set of handles she provided, "My my my, you lasted longer than I expected~" Drawing her finger down his zipper in one smooth motion she had his trousers around his ankles in seconds. Inhaling deeply the demon wouldn't discount how addictive the human's musk was getting to her. Tongue darting out over her lips she strained the waistband of his briefs until his achingly hard cock popped free of the fabric. A pleasure trill in her throat seeing his cock stand at attention for her, "I thought you were gonna loose it in that stuffy ol' classroom~"

Bon growled feeling foolish but unable to deny how badly he wanted her now, "God you're the worst."

Brimming with a smile up at him with her lips pressed to the underside of her humans cock, Kazuko giggled as her tongue swished out and around his length, "Aren't I~?"

Knees buckling and finding his hands right to their normal place on her horns. Bon shuddered in just the minor relief of her warm tongue teasing along his cock. When her touch eased away he was forced to open his eyes and watch her. Loving the view of his lustful drunken blush all over his face, she slithered her tongue up to his tip before coyly slipping her tongue under his foreskin. Fighting the urge to close his eyes meant Bon kept eye contact with her as she pushed her lips onto his cock. Pulling his foreskin back over his hard purple tip as she engulfed him in her mouth. 

Just what he wanted when his hips gave an inadvertent buck. Panicked for a moment that he didn't feel that coming. She didn't seem to reprimand the action. Instead indulging it with moving her lips up and down him like she insisted her fuck her mouth. Ashamed. And mostly turned on. It was too late for the A student for morality as the demon devoured his cock in the boy's restroom.

Whooshed up in the rhythmic bobbing of her head up and down. And the mind melting pleasure that followed with every angle her tongue could reach while she never let up on the suction of her lips around him. Bon has lost conceptional feeling of when he was about to blow his load. Embarrassingly less intuned with his body than the demon was. Bon bit down on his bottom lip fighting the whimper bubbling up in his throat when her pace quickened. Her hands moved to the back side of his thighs. Pulling him closer just as he gripped her horns tighter. Nails grazing his inner thighs and the feel of her mouth swallowing him hole was too much.

Less than half a thrust more had his legs buckling, toes curling and pulling her down as far as he could on his cock as his orgasm washed over him. Every last dribbling spurt of cum not missing its mark. Enveloped in her warm mouth meant the demon didn't spill even a drop of his seed. 

Gulping down his warm cum as she slowly pulled her lips from his cock. Slurping anything that might have gotten messy in the meantime. Until she was swishing and swallowing the cummy spit mixture in her mouth and looking up at the spent exwire with a grin.

Panting and doing his best to not lean into the bathroom stall door, Bon didn't even drop his hands from holding her horns as he tried to recoup from that orgasm. Those damned eyes staring up at him and Bon scowled, "Will that please, contain you so I can get to class."

"Hmm," Licking her lips tossing around his demands she drew it out when he scrambled to get redressed, "How about...until lunch!"

"Lunch?!" Bon squawked, "No! Day! End of day!"

Shaking her head like this was a flippant discussion Kazuko rose to her feet and resumed her more human friendly appearance, "Nope, lunch and I'll get hungry."

If he could have gotten any redder, he did. Bon shook his head vehemently about the demand, "We are not! I'm going to send you back home!"

"Oh we're going to your dorm!" Kazuko clapped excited to skip.

"No!" Bon swatted at her hands, "Back to hell!"

"You know," Kazuko tapped her finger against her lip thinking as she looked around, "Your real loud for not wanting to let anyone know you're in here."

"I- What- You-! Gah come on!" Bon once again grabbed her wrist to drag the demon out of the bathroom before anyone got suspicion, "Please, just sit quietly until there. Please."

"I will....but...."

"Oh god no but please."

"But I want a kiss!" 

Unable to fathom after that show all she was going to demand was a kiss. Bon stopped in the hall and looked back at her. Skeptical if that's really as transparent as she meant. Looking her up and down. Then past her and behind him to see they were alone. Bon figured what the harm in it was.

Pressing himself into a kiss that turned into her grabbing him tightly against her. What was meant as a peck turned into a half ass full blown make out session even he didn't intent to break apart. Until, the dreadful noise.

"Ahem-" Yukio loudly cleared his voice behind the duo. Bon and Kazuko jumped nearly out of their skin. Where the exwire wanted to scream. The dumb demon got defensive getting snuck up on. Calmly gesturing to the classroom door Yukio did not point out the obvious, "Please...just take your seat."

Mortified Bon wanted to strangle her. Turning around to scold his demon counter part for the dirty trick. He was all but left alone in a blink of an eye. Abashed she even had the gall to be embarrassed after the stunt she pulled.

Once more Yukio cleared his throat, "...you have everything under control Mr. Suguro?"

Hanging his head exhausted from more than the startle he got. Bon trudged on past his teacher ready to make it to lunch just so he could clobber the ditcher, "Yes sir."


End file.
